Fragata/Leyendas
thumb|right|300px|Una fragata MC30c de los [[Astilleros de Mon Calamari/Leyendas|Astilleros de Mon Calamari.]] Una fragata era un tipo de nave espacial militar. El uso del término varía ampliamente, pero normalmente denotaba una nave capital diseñada para servir en un rol de escaramuzas para proteger naves mayores, o más generalmente, una nave diseñada para servir en alguna clase de rol de soporte. Designación estándar De acuerdo al sistema estándar de clasificación de naves, una fragata era una nave con una tripulación de entre 200 y 1.000 hombres, y un tamaño aproximado de 250-400 metros de largo, definida por el tamaño máximo del sistema de naves de patrulla y el tamaño mínimo de grandes cruceros. Ésta era la definición usada oficialmente por la Antigua República, el Imperio Galáctico, la Alianza para Restaurar la República, y la Nueva República, aunque algunas excepciones formales eran hechas para naves como el crucero ligero pesadamente armado [[Crucero ligero clase Carrack|clase Carrack]] de 400 metros, y muchos otros sistemas de clasificación eran usados simultáneamente por toda la Galaxia. [[Archivo:PraetorianGuardsQuartermaster-KOTORCG-101.jpg|thumb|200px|left|Tres [[Fragata clase Pretoriana|fragatas clase Pretoriana]] vigilando a un [[Transporte de suministros clase Quartermaster|transporte de suministros clase Quartermaster]].]] Las fragatas estaban armadas para defenderse a sí mismas eficientemente contra naves de guerra pequeñas y más maniobrables, y con una capacidad de ataque limitado contra naves capitales grandes; a veces podían cargar tres escuadrones de naves estelares, y eran a menudo desplegadas en grupos pequeños para proteger naves grandes. Algunos tipos de fragatas, como el diseño anti-naves estelares ''Lancero'', estaban diseñadas específicamente para ayudar naves de guerra grandes, pero otras estaban destinadas principalmente a defender cargueros y transportes no armados, incluyendo el tipo más famoso de fragata de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la fragata de escolta Nebulón-B. La fragata de escolta estaba diseñada por el Imperio para combatir la "piratería" Rebelde, con la doble función de proteger naves de transporte Imperiales y cazar fuerzas de la Alianza; pero las naves capturadas también se usaron extensivamente por la Rebelión contra las Fuerzas Imperiales durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, donde eran usadas como invasoras, y naves proyectoras con escuadrones de combate. Las fragatas de escolta tenían una marca, con forma de casco ligero, no era particularmente rápido o maniobrable, pero cargando el típico armamento de fragatas y dos escuadrones de cazas TIE. Sin embargo, debido a que estaban diseñadas para operar independientemente de las naves capitales, también estaban equipadas con poderosos transmisores de HoloRed e impresionantes instalaciones de comando, y ésto lo llevo a ser tan populares como las naves de comando para los escuadrones con naves de guerra más poderosas. En ambos lados de la guerra, las fragatas de escolta eran registradas como las naves insignia de las fuerzas de comando con naves tan grandes como cruceros pesados de 600 metros. En un lado o en otro, las fragatas de escolta vieron acción en incontables ataques a través de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y todavía estaban en uso durante la Invasión Yuuzhan Vong y en la crisis de la secesión Corelliana. Aunque eran principalmente diseñadas para una función de combate, las naves de guerra con el tamaño de una fragata podían ser adaptadas para llevar a cabo una amplia variedad de tareas. Algunos tipos, como el Galeón Estelar de la Armada Imperial, estaban diseñadas con el propósito de ser unas naves de transporte armado, mientras que otras estaban modificadas para la tarea de transportar y transportes militares. Se sabe que incluso algunas fragatas Nebulón-B se han modificado para ser naves hospitales, como en donde Luke Skywalker fue atendido después de haber perdido su mano en el duelo con Darth Vader; estas naves eran conocidas como Fragatas Médicas, aunque éste término era aplicado también a naves que de ningún modo se ajustaban a la definición estándar de una fragata de combate, un recordatorio de que hay muchas naves en la galaxia que eran descritas como fragatas incluso a pesar de que quedaban fuera de la designación estándar. Otros tipos de fragatas thumb|right|250px|Fragatas pesadas, como las [[Fragata de asalto|fragatas de asalto, sirvieron en la Alianza Rebelde.]] Históricamente, las fragatas espaciales evolucionaron de vehículos de guerra acuáticos llamados Fragatas. Su propósito era proteger transportes acuáticos de las naves de guerra Destructoras. Las naves descritas como "fragatas médicas" están entre los 30 metros como la [[Nave de rescate clase Sprint|nave de rescate clase Sprint]] hasta naves de dos kilometros como la Piedad, y una variante "con alas" del Crucero Estelar MC80, probablemente el mismo tipo que el Libertad, que debió haber sido de 1.200 metros de largo. Otras fragatas pequeñas son conocidas, como la Fragata Imperial Personalizada de 35 metros y la [[Fragata clase Interceptor|fragata clase Interceptor]] de 150 metros , una adaptación del modelo civil; pero el término estaba en un uso más generalizado como una denominación para naves relativamente grandes que pudieran ser designadas como cruceros bajo el sistema estándar, tales como las variantes posteriores de la [[Nave de Asalto clase Acclamator|nave de asalto clase Acclamator]]. thumb|left|200px|Las [[Fragata Imperial rápida|fragatas Imperiales rápidas estaban entre las naves de guerra más comunes en el tiempo del Imperio Sith bajo el comando de Darth Krayt.]] Algunas naves de éste tamaño son convencionalmente llamadas fragatas en lugar de cruceros. La [[Fragata estelar clase Munificente|fragata estelar clase Munificente]] de 825 metros estaban diseñadas alrededor de transceptores de alta potencia de la HoloRed para asegurar las comunicaciones interestelares para el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico, pero llegó a ser usado como naves de guerra por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante las Guerras Clon. La Alianza Rebelde reconstruyó [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|cruceros pesados clase Acorazados]] como Fragatas de Asalto, naves de guerra poderosas y durables que permanecieron en uso por muchos años bajo el control de la Nueva República. Clases de fragatas conocidas *Fragata de Guerra Alderaaniana *Fragata CC-7700 de la Corporación Corelliana de Ingeniería *Fragata CC-9600 de la Corporación Corelliana de Ingeniería *Fragata DP20 dela Corporación Corelliana de Ingeniería thumb|200px|right|Una fragata DP20. *[[Fragata estelar clase Munificente|Fragata estelar clase Munificente]] de las Industrias Revolucionarias Gwori/Impulsores Hoersch-Kessel, Inc. *Fragata Imperial rápida *[[Fragata clase Corona|Fragata clase Corona]] de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat *Fragata escolta Nebulón-B EF76 de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat *Fragata Nebulón-B2 de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat *[[Fragata clase Lancero|Fragata clase Lancero]] de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat *Fragata MC30c de los Astilleros de Mon Calamari *Fragata Mon Calamariana de los Astilleros de Mon Calamari *[[Fragata clase Pretoriana|Fragata clase Pretoriana]] de Hipertalleres Rendili *Fragata de Asalto de Impulsores Estelares Rendili *[[Nave de Asalto clase Acclamator|Fragata media clase Acclamator]] de Ingeniería Pesada Rothana *[[Crucero Inmovilizador 418|Fragata media clase Interdictor]] de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar *Fragata Sabaoth *[[Fragata clase Venganza|Fragata clase Venganza]] *Fragata Interceptor IV *[[Fragata clase Victoria II|Fragata clase Victoria II]] Entre bastidores Al principio, el término "fragata" se refería a una nave de guerra rápida, y con casco alargado con velas. En el siglo XVII (diecisiete), el término podía ser aplicado a incluso las más poderosas naves de guerra como la ''Soberano'', pero en los siglos XVIII (dieciocho) y XIX (diecinueve), llegó a denotar naves menos poderosas que cargaban sus armas principales a lo largo de una sola cubierta de arma, en lugar de múltiples niveles como una nave de la línea. Las fragatas clásicas de la era de vela sirvieron como cruceros, capaces de explorar e incursionarse delante de una flota de batalla, o de llevar a cabo operaciones de largo alcance por su propia cuenta. El el tardío siglo XVIII, las grandes fragatas comenzaron a aparecer que eran tan grandes y tan fuertemente armadas como las pequeñas naves de la línea, a pesar de que eran en su mayoría diseñados como cruceros muy grandes, y mantenidos fuera de la línea de batalla. [[Archivo:Vengeancefrigate.jpg|thumb|left|250px|A pesar de ser naves de guerra ligeras, algunas fragatas, como la [[Fragata clase Venganza|clase Venganza]], fueron equipadas con armamento pesado.]] Los primeros ironclads navegantes, que entraron en servicio alrededor de 1860, estaban basados en el diseño de la fragata de madera, ya que la vieja nave de la línea con sus múltiples cubiertas de arma fue generalmente visto como demasiado alta y pesada para la adaptación como una nave de guerra blindada. El primer ironclad, ''La Gloire'', lanzada en 1859, era una nave de la línea de madera rediseñada con una armadura de hierro y una única cubierta para el arma principal, pero el [[Wikipedia:es:HMS Guerrero|HMS Guerrero]] en 1860 fue diseñado desde el principio como una fragata de hierro. Éste tipo de fragata fue la más poderosa nave de guerra de sus días, y desarrollado rápidamente como un acorazado de casco de acero y motor de vapor, pero el término "fragata" paso rápidamente fuera de uso por los cambios del armamento y la tecnología hizo que el antiguo término fuera obsoleto. En 1941, la Marina Real Británica revivió el nombre de "fragata" para una clase de nave de guerra anti-submarinos, más grande que las corbetas, pero, en una inversión histórica de uso pre-1860, más pequeños que los sloops; la Marina de los Estados Unidos generalmente llamaba a las naves de éste tipo escolta de destructor, pero los Británicos influenciaron a la [[Wikipedia:es:Fragata clase Tacoma|clase Tacoma]] que fuera designada como "fragatas de patrulla". La distinción clave de los destructores contemporáneos eran las fragatas, con un rol más defensivo, requirieron menos motores potentes y complejos. En 1950, tanto los Británicos como los Estadounidenses revisaron sus designaciones, pero cuando la RN reclasificó todas sus escoltas como fragatas, la Marina de los Estados Unidos las renombró como "escoltas del océano", y adoptaron el término de fragata en lugar de dárselo a las naves de guerra de tamaño de cruceros rápidas y grandes con miembros de casco con un líder destructor, devolviéndose a las fragatas excepcionalmente grandes que habían sido el centro de la primera marina de EE.UU. en la era de vela. La discrepancia se terminó en 1975, cuando la USN redesignó sus grandes fragatas como cruceros, y las escoltas del océano fueron renombradas como fragatas. Hoy en día, hay un acuerdo general que las fragatas deberían ser más pequeñas que los destructores, y tal vez asignados con el rol específico de anti-submarinos, pero si una nave ha sido designada como fragata o destructor a menudo depende de las decisiones subjetivas de los arquitectos navales, oficiales uniformados y políticos involucrados. El uso "estándar" de las designaciones de fragata en Star Wars combina los elementos de la función histórica del crucero con el concepto moderno de piquetes; las "fragatas" mayores tienen más en común con las fragatas ironclad y la utilización de USN 1950-1975, aunque también pudieron ser vistos como naves "pequeñas" en términos de un sistema de designación que restringe las designaciones tales como "acorazado" para cruceros de varios-kilómetros. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina **''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' **''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * *''Tales from the New Republic'' **''Gathering Shadows'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire (cómics)'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''The Last Command (cómics)'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia (e-book)'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' serie TV *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película Fuentes *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Insider 82'' *''Star Wars Magazine UK 59'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' * *''Black Ice'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Imperial Sourcebook, Segunda Edición'' *''Twin Stars of Kira'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Endgame'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Classic Adventures Volume Five'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' * *''Jedi Knights Trading Card Game, Masters of the Force'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * Categoría:Tipos de naves estelares